<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexy Cock Twin Jutsu by PaperFox19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645086">Sexy Cock Twin Jutsu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19'>PaperFox19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Two Cocks, Yaoi, macro penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto shows Konohamaru his brand new sexy jutsu and Konohamaru can't get enough of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexy Cock Twin Jutsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Read and Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sexy Cock Twin Jutsu</p><p>Naruto shows Konohamaru his brand new sexy jutsu and Konohamaru can't get enough of it.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Konohamaru came over to hang with Naruto on a usual basis. They trained, they practiced new jutsu, and had fun time together.</p><p>The young Sarutobi heir was quite the size queen. Naruto had one of the biggest cocks in the whole village. Possibly a side effect of having the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Even some of the jounin couldn't measure up.</p><p>Not to mention the blonde was creative in the bedroom, his uses of pervy jutsu in bed were amazing. Konohamaru loved it, he loved Naruto. He spent many hours alone tugging on his 4 inch pecker, and playing with his ass.</p><p>He had to stay trained, he had a lot of competition. Even his own uncle wanted a piece of a Naruto. The Sarutobi clan while power were well known betas. They had girth but lacked length, he himself was actually bigger than his uncle by 2 inches.</p><p>Konohamaru went to Naruto's apartment. “Boss I'm here!” he used his key and let himself in. There was a basket by the door. Konohamaru kicked off his shoes and began to strip. Jacket and shirt was tossed into the basket and he revealed his firm body and perky nipples. He undid his pants and dropped his pants and fundoshi.</p><p>Another thing about the Sarutobi clan they were very traditional and wore fundoshi and would wear that or nothing at all, boxers or briefs were never an option.</p><p>Still he was soon naked. He stood in Naruto's home buck naked and it turned him on his tiny dick standing erect. His nipples got perky from the air. His body was smooth and hairless. “Boss?” he called walking around, his penis bobbing.</p><p>Naruto came out also naked, his huge rod dangling between his legs. Konohamaru watched the beautiful piece of man meat sway, he had hearts in his eyes and a trickle of drool began to form.</p><p>He had a thick man bush and hairy pits, and not just a big cock but huge balls to boot. He was ripped from his years of training. Konohamaru panted like a horny teen.</p><p>Naruto reached out and pinched the boy's perky nipples. “Ahh!” the boy gasped.</p><p>“Eyes up here Kono-chan.”</p><p>“Sorry Boss,” so he says, but his uncut cock was already leaking pre.</p><p>“You are just in time, I'm about to practice my new special jutsu.”</p><p>'Yes!' he felt tingly all over. Naruto stroked his cock and helped it rise to full arousal a mouth watering, man pussy pleasing 13 inches.</p><p>“Now let's begin.” he began weaving hand signs. “Pervy Art: Twin Cock Jutsu!”</p><p>His chakra surged and before Konohamaru's eyes Naruto sprouted a second cock, just as big, just as thick, just as amazing. “Ohhh!”</p><p>“You like?” he stroked his two cocks.</p><p>“I love!” he shivered. “Can I play with them?”</p><p>“Sure, let's hit the living room.” he walked, and the two cocks bounced as he walked. Konohamaru couldn't take his eyes off them. He sat on the couch and spread his legs.</p><p>Konohamaru settled between them, he caressed the two hard rods. He couldn't wait, he went left and began licking the cock, as for the right he pulled it down so he could rub it against his chest.</p><p>Naruto moaned softly. Konohamaru was an enthusiastic cock sucker, he couldn't deepthroat him but he loved what he did. He sucked his tip and took him into his mouth. Sucking him back and forth he worked at least five inches. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his hand.</p><p>With his right hand he guided the second penis to his chest. The tip rubbed against his perky nipple. The perky bud rubbed against the sensitive glands. Konohamaru shivered. His sensitive nipple was getting coated in the blonde's pre.</p><p>The left cock he drank, his tongue flicking the piss slit and lapping away each drop of cum he was rewarded. “Ohh that's nice.” Naruto sighed.</p><p>Konohamaru moaned, he sucked and stroked the blonde. He worked faster and faster, moaning around the male's penis and using his chest and hand to tease the other.</p><p>“Two cocks double the stimulation.” Naruto moaned and ruffled Konohamaru's hair. The brunette worked harder licking and hollowing his cheeks to try and earn his milk.</p><p>He pulled off and held the two cocks together, he stretched his mouth around the two heads and began sucking them both. “Mmhhmm!” two hands pumped the shafts, as his tongue did a figure 8 around the cock heads.</p><p>“Here it comes!” two streams of cum erupted into his mouth. It was too much too fast, he couldn't drink it so fast. He was forced off the cocks and his face and chest were pelted with semen.</p><p>The boy grinned as the bukkake continued. “Will need to work on the stamina a bit but what do you think?”</p><p>“I love it.” he nuzzled the two dicks. Konohamaru's own cock had fired his cum, soaking his crotch.</p><p>“What do you think want to try double penetration?”</p><p>“Heck yes!” he got up on the couch and wiggled his butt. Naruto slathered his dicks and got them nice and wet. His slick hand spread Kono's cheeks. One finger pierced his cute pucker and Konohamaru moaned.</p><p>“You've been playing with your ass haven't you.” he added a second finger and a third, the boy's hole stretching nicely.</p><p>“Yes!” he pushed back on the three digits. Naruto twisted the fingers and thrust them in and out. “Ahh ah ah ah ah!”</p><p>A fourth finger was added. He finger fucked him hard, pummeling his prostate. Konohamaru drooled, his hard cock bobbing and whipping pre all over Naruto's couch.</p><p>“Please Boss, please fuck me!”</p><p>“Such a horny boy you are.” he curled his fingers and rubbed the boy's sweet spot.</p><p>“Ahh!”</p><p>Naruto removed his fingers and the boy whined at the loss. Konohamaru reached back and spread his cheeks, helping hold his gaping hole open.</p><p>He lined up his first cock and began to push in, the head breaching his hole. “Ohhhhh!” Konohamaru pushed back taking in more of his cock inside of him.</p><p>The first cock was easy, his ass was made for it. Not his first rodeo taking that glorious equipment. Naruto had trained his ass well, and Konohamaru's daily training kept his hole ready for dick.</p><p>A joyous feeling came next as the second cock slid along his taint, balls and cock.</p><p>Naruto fucked him like this for a bit. Konohamaru moaned, his hole clenching around his penis. The friction inside was only equal to the friction against his crotch.</p><p>The blonde's hands came around and found the boy's cum covered nipples. The perky buds, were pinched and tugged each causing a different reaction.</p><p>When his nipples were pinched his ass clenched, and when they were tugged his hips bucked. His eyes rolled up and his tongue hung out of his mouth. 'Ohh Boss!'</p><p>Konohamaru came shooting his load all over Naruto's second cock. Naruto growled and pulled his cocks back, he lined up the second one and pushed in.</p><p>He was so high on pleasure, it barely hurt and Naruto was sure to go slow. Two dicks stretched his channel wide. Konohamaru loved it, he was being stretched farther than he had ever before.</p><p>The friction was glorious and soon both 13 inch long dicks sat inside him. His body trembled, he couldn't stop himself from cumming again, spraying his seed all over the couch cushions.</p><p>“How's your boy pussy feel?” he rubbed his finger around his tight ring.</p><p>“Amazing! Please fuck me!” he wiggled his hips, his penis whipping back and forth.</p><p>“Anything for my favorite student.” he began to move, the two cocks sliding together and each thrust in made Konohamaru's cock lurch and release another stream of semen.</p><p>“Ahh Boss ah ah ah ah ah,” their hips met in a loud clap, Konohamaru getting spanked by the blonde's pelvis. His hefty balls smacking Konohamaru's. “Fuck!”</p><p>“Such a filthy mouth, let's fill it.” one quick hand sign and poof a clone popped up. Konohamaru didn't even wait he took the clone's cock into his mouth and began sucking it.</p><p>Three cocks, three he had three huge cocks in him and he was in heaven. A slight shift and Konohamaru found himself spitroasted on the mighty rods. He couldn't feel his arms or legs and he rode the high as the two blondes fucked his holes.</p><p>He lost count how many times he came, but he sure felt it when Naruto did, mouth and ass flooded with hot seed. He passed out as his belly swelled with semen.</p><p>The two cocks popped out and pelted him with semen, the brunette was covered, inside and out. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke.</p><p>“Rest up buddy, I'll have you learn this jutsu to.”</p><p>-x-</p><p>After a good rest, a good fuck another rest and some training Konohamaru learned his new jutsu.</p><p>He created two dicks for himself. Naruto fucked him with his two cocks, grabbing the boy's twin dicks like handle bars. Konohamaru learned that double stimulus was a very good things.</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>